User blog:MystoganUSM/Lessons
Lesson 1: Control Environment Meditation. This is done so you get use to immersing yourself in a control space, learning to sense, see, feel, touch, taste, smell within another space setting. Exercise 1: Immersion There exists a vast green field, I want you to sit in it, roll around in it, taste the air, smell the grass, touch the grass, feel it, and see it. Do this as long as you can, before getting the hang of it. Exercise 2: Walking For some people this will be extremely hard, it is a feeling of walking, not left, right, left, right though that might help some people. Remember the feeling of whats it like to walk, and then apply that feeling to the field, seeing, sensing, touching, and feeling everything you can while walking. Exercise 3: Running This could be extremely frustrating for some, as a lot of people don't run, it is an exhilarating feeling especially when done within the realm of control environment meditation setting. Get use to all the senses you get from running. Exercise 5: Flying Lift off! Its one of the strangest feeling while in the green field, Jump up and stay in the air and go flying, its also one of the best way of travelling while within the astral realm. Learn all the aspects of the field and get use to it. When you all have done so we will move on to the next Exercise/s. Exercise 6: Mingling Now that you have become skillful at the field, I want you to keep going, until you see a path to the mountains. Keep flying toward the largest mountain, on it will be a city. I want you to mingle with the people there, and feel the different energy they give off. Exercise 7: Reading On the east side of the city should be a great temple, it is behind a set of golden door. This door leads to the Temple of Athena. Once inside you will meet a priestess. I want you to describe her, including emotions, and feelings. Exercise 8: Talking After you finish describing her in detail, I want you to talk with her, ask her questions. Remember the feeling of talking and just open your mouth in the astral in the same way you would do in the physical. Speak at length with her and find out more about the city and the temple then write in detail about it. Exercise 9: Finding out your soul name If the priestess hasn't done so already, she will show you a stone plaque. There will be many letters swirling on it. Touch the stone plaque and read the words that come to you. It may be one, it may be two or even three. Read out the word/s and know your soul name. Lesson 2: Reading Commonly known as scanning on this website, it is the ability to pick up energy of a person and do a reading on them whether it be aura, emotions, personality, talents or traits. Note: These exercises can be done on the people mingling within the city or on people within the oec or offline. Exercise 1: Aura Reading Choose your target, pick up the energy of your subject, and describe in detail of what their aura feels like, what it looks like, and what is the color of the aura. Exercise 2: Emotions Reading Concentrate on their emotions, pick up what they are feeling, such as happiness, sadness, anger, or depression. Exercise 3: Personality, Talents, and Traits Reading. Find out about the actual person, what they are good at, what they are in tune with, their natural gifts, and what they like to do. Exercise 4: Tri-aspect Reading Divided into 3 parts: Divine, earthly and spirit. Divine - look at their Divine abilities, healing, miracles. Earthly - look at their physical make up, what they are in tune with and how they think or act. Spirit - Look at their soul, aura, and interaction with the spirit world. Exercise 5: Psychic Diagnosis View them as having human form, infra red, x-ray, ultra sound or holographic form. Look at the ailing area on their body, might be black, yellow, red, green or some other color, touching these will tell you what ails them and may tells you how to treat said area also. Exercise 6: Find Weakness View them like in Exercise 5, touch weak spots, to find out what they are weak against, and how you could exacerbate weakness. Lesson 3: Cleansing Exercise 1: Chakra Cleansing Look at your energy or another person and see it as infra red, ultra sound, x-ray or holographic diagram. See each chakra as a sphere of light, see the dark negative gunk inside each chakra points, and will them to drip outward, and remove any crusty bits from the points as well. When you have done so, it will clean. Exercise 2: Soul Cleansing Look at the soul, as a light form, push out with your energy to remove any dark black slime from the soul as well as blow away all the crusts. This will make the soul clean. Exercise 3: Aura Cleansing See a large sphere surrounding you or person, and push out all the dark gunky slime from the sphere, including the crustiness from it. This will make aura nice and clean. Exercise 4: Nerves, muscle tissues, bones, joints, blood stream, organs, outer skin and pore cleansing. View the whole body, but see only the nervous systems cleans all the crust and slime from the system. For muscle tissues, look at the body in term of seeing only the muscle tissues and once again free it of slime and crusts to make it clean. For bones and joints, clean off all the slime and crusts to make the body easier to move. In the blood stream, push out all the dark gunk and crusts to make the blood stream of the person nice and clean. Do the same for organs, outer skin and pores, this will make them feel refresh and clean again. Lesson 4: Magic Sword Art http://imgur.com/a/ylCeX#0 Lesson 5: Shielding, Barriers and Ward Shielding, Barriers and Ward are forms of protection that prevents entities or alien energy from entering area you are in or escaping certain targeted area. Exercise 1: Frontal Energy Shield With your energy project a solidify force in front of you or project a weaving of energy that covers the front of your body in its entirety. This is a quick shield that can be done up if ever needed. Exercise 2: Frontal Elemental Shield With your energy, infused and weave into it elemental energy as a solidify force that covers the front of your body in its entirety. This is a quick shield that prevents getting attacked from elemental energy. Exercise 3: Frontal Runic Shield More complicated than the other shields in so far, it is made up of runes that are and can be programmed to do different things, take a little bit of time to erect best when the runes chosen are not overly complicated, a quick but advance shield that will protect you from most entities or energies. Exercise 4: Bubble Energy Shield Creates a bubble shield made of your energy and willpower, that stops attack from all side. When projecting it, visualize a clear bubble surrounding you. Exercise 5: Bubble Elemental Shield Creates a bubble shield made of your energy and willpower, that stops attack from all side. When projecting it, visualize a clear bubble weaved with elemental energy surrounding you. Exercise 6: Bubble Runic Shield Creates a bubble shield made of your energy, willpower, and runes symbols, that stops attack from all side. When projecting it, visualize a clear bubble made of runes surrounding you, it is a more advance form of shield that can protect you from most things e.g. you can set it to protect and attack at the same time. Exercise 7: Self Enclosed Barrier Usually created from placing a runic seal on the ground which invoke a barrier around yourself which can not be penetrated by forces unknown, the fact that it is runic, makes it more advance and protect you from most things. Barriers are considerably more powerful and effective than shields but more draining to use and takes time erect. Exercise 8: Area Enclosed Barrier Done in the same way as a self enclosed barrier but use it to target certain areas, to keep things from getting out or reaching into the barriers. With the right amount of intent and willpower it can stay up for long period of time. Exercise 9: Target/object Enclosed Barrier Done in the same way as a self enclosed barrier but use it to target objects or person. The barriers once place unlike shields do not move with the objects, so even though the object or person is gone the barrier may stay up. Exercise 10: Ward Wards are seals or runes placed on target that is either object, person or an area on the wall or floor to trigger a barrier or alarm. A ward can be left alone for days on end if done correctly, it needs a strong intent, willpower and belief to keep the ward up. Lesson 6: Runes http://www.4shared.com/office/ZgGp47Wj/Nova_Prima_2.html Lesson 7: Healing Exercise 1: Chakra Healing With your energy concentrate on the chakra points, if there are pieces missing in the chakra send healing, positive, mending energy to regenerate the chakra points to its peak whole state. Start from solar plexus, heart, third eye, throat, sacral, root, crown Exercise 2: Soul Healing Sense with your energy the state of the soul, if there are missing pieces or limbs, concentrate positive, healing, mending energy to regenerate that piece. Do this until you can no longer sense pieces missing. Exercise 3: Aura Healing With your energy concentrate on the aura of the person, feel it out see if there are gaps in the aura, send positive healing mending energy to regenerate the gap inside their aura. Do this until you feel satisfied that their aura are healed. Exercise 4: Outer Layer Healing This concentrates on their muscles, bones, nervous system, blood stream and skins, if you can sense marks or wounds there send positive healing mending energy to that place until the marks dissipate while remote viewing them. Their marks won't physically disappear but their pain will. Exercise 5: Poison Drawing Using Psychic Diagnosis, pinpoint the where about of spiritual or physical toxins within the body. Using one of two methods, slow or fast. Slow method include you placing your palms on the subject's back and slowly move the toxin up with your energy so that it flows out from the mouth. It may show itself as gases or liquid, depending how strong your will is and how strong your energy capability is. Slowly pushing it out will put a large strain on your own body but it is very careful method in cleansing the body of poison. The fast method is to push with all the energy as well as force from your palm into their back, which may cause them to cough and remove at a quicker rate the toxin from their body, however this method will not be as careful over the subject's system, good for emergency treatment, slow way is preferred. Exercise 6: Three Fold Healing Three Fold Healing The Three Fold Healing is a healing method whereby the healer aims to heal the 3 aspect of a person, *Divine *Earth *Spirit Divine Healing Divine healing concentrates on healing the chakra points, especially that of the higher self. You first start off by visualizing clearing out the negative energy away from the chakra centers in this order. #Solar Plexus #Heart Chakra #Third Eye #Throat Chakra #Sacral Chakra #Crown Chakra #Root Chakra Solar Plexus The center of self, willpower, confidence, and self belief Heart Chakra Love, emotions, and compassion Third Eye Mental realm, seeing, logic, and reasoning Throat Chakra Expression, creativity, and communication Sacral Chakra Sex, passion, and desire Crown Chakra Dreams, imagination, foresight, and the higher self Root Chakra Ground, discipline, and responsibility Once you have cleanse the chakra centers, it is time to go to the next phase, balancing it. Balancing the Chakra Centers To balance it you need to sense out each chakra center and see if its off balance or not, If for example the sacral chakra is overactive, you will feel more lustful when studying that chakra point. So you need to just adjust the flow of energy. You will know when it is balanced, when you feel at ease and at one with self. Healing the Chakra Centers Next step is to heal the Chakra Centers, upon studying each individual chakra centers you will notice pangs of injuries or pain within the centers. If any of the center feels off, you may then either balance it, or send healing or regenerative energy into it. If you send healing energy you have more control of the healing and can choose to heal whatever part of the chakra center. This is good for testing out things like why that center is affected, you can then trace it back to the cause of the injury. If however you choose to send regenerative energy into the chakra center the center will then heal itself, good for moving on to the next center without concentrating too much on the previous center. Healing the Higher Self Sometimes your higher self will need healing too, your higher self is basically your consciousness that resides in the upper planes of existence. Just like here you will eventually encounter scratch marks and such, so its good to heal that part too. Earth Healing Healing physical, mental and emotional pain. Physical Healing Best method of physical healing is to treat it with medicines, or band aids or in worst case scenarios go see a doctor or hospital. But physical healing can be done with slight massages around tender areas, on nerves leading to that area, and following the blood vessels to that area. Alternatively you could use a bit of healing energy and pouring it into affected area while massaging around that area. The other good form of healing is to take a bath. A clean body boosts your immune systems, so if your body is clean it is less likely you will be affected by any viruses. Mental Healing When your mind is confused or having too much inside, you will be unable to make a clear decision. So the best course of action to take is if someone is affected by this, tell them to sit down, and listen to their worries and fears and maybe give them support where they need it. Once they have rid themself of these worries, fears and unconfused themselves they will be able to move on with life. Emotional Healing Everyone is affected by their emotions one time or another in their life, whether it be depression, feeling of loneliness or unloved. Everyone just need to talk it out with someone. If you can be that someone, then you can begin the process of healing their heart. Spirit Healing This concentrate on two aspects, Soul and Aura Healing. There are two phases, cleaning and healing. First Phase: Spirit Cleaning In the first phase, we cleanse the spirit from outside in, starting with the aura and working in to the Soul Aura Cleaning The aura is the energy field surrounding us, if it is affected by anything, we may feel unsafe, paranoid, or agitated. So we begin by touching and sensing the aura of the person, and then slowly removing any negative energy from it until we are at the soul itself. Soul Cleaning Now that we are at the soul, you can see how bright it is, if it is sickly, or injured the person could feel unjust pain in that affected area without actually having physical marks or scratches, so remove whatever it is that's affecting it, and destroy or keep it somewhere, where it is under your watchful eye to be dealt at a later time. Second Phase: Spirit Healing In the second phase, we heal the spirit, we are now at the soul, so we heal from inside out. Soul Healing After removing those nasty things from the soul, you should now be able to see that the soul will heal itself, you can boost that speed up more by sending positive healing or regenerative energy inside the soul, and the soul will be healed. Once heal the pain should disappear and they can function normally again. Aura Healing Now that we healed the soul, we can move on to the Aura, with a strong foundation, the Aura itself should be stronger as well, touch affected area, and send healing or regenerative energy into the Aura and watch the aura close its wounds. Once gone, the person will feel less irritated, at ease, and safe as they use to be. Category:Blog posts